Pidge's suffering
by Shayaab
Summary: Pidge just got her first period ever in space, and she's making everyone worry.


**This idea has been roaming in my mind for such a long time I couldn't stop myself from doing it, anyways if this offends anyone I apologize I just like the idea of pidge being feminine.**

* * *

It's been 3 days since the paladins mission and pidge is left alone in her room thinking, she knew this day would come she has been suffering it for at least two years now, it wasn't a problem for her but then it clicked.

 _Wait, does Allura even have periods? What will happen if I ran out of pads? Will there be a substitute or will I just shove napkins for the rest of my space life?_ She kept thinking.

It was a nice day for the blue paladin since he has been humming his whole day but he noticed something being a bit off with their green one and it wasn't just him, Hunk noticed it too, Lance tried to talk to pidge but she was annoyed with just the mention of one word, she has been groaning the whole entire day and just clutching her stomach, he brushed it off thinking that she might be better the next day, but, it wasn't better in fact it was worse, she hasn't come out of her room for half of the day and even when she did she sat in the common room for a second then left to her room again _still_ clutching her stomach.

"Hey Hunk?" Lance whispered "What's up" "Have you noticed something a bit off about pidge today too?" "Well, yeah.. and yesterday I saw her in the kitchen in he middle of the night just _devouring the goo, never thought she liked it that much.." "Think the others noticed it too?" "Noticed what?" Shiro walked in on what looked like a suspicious pair whispering, both of them glanced quickly at Shiro a bit surprised at the perfect timing that he entered the conversation in "oh, uh.. we were just talking about how Pidge has been feeling a bit down and hurt lately" Lance said with a frown on his face "and hungry I might add" Hunk mumbled to himself, Shiro's did in fact notice their small paladins mood change and felt a bit sad about it "should I go talk to her..?" Lance asked "well you did try to yesterday and she looked like she was gonna murder you on the spot" Hunk added, horror in his eyes "leave her be for today and I'll see how Pidge is doing tomorrow" Shiro ended the conversation and left to go finish off his daily training._

The next day has passed and the green paladin did not show up for meals or any time, Lance, Hunk, shiro and Keith all started to get even more worried at their small one "guys there's something that's bothering Pidge and it's starting to bother me too" Keith started "I think we're all worried about her Keith.." Lance said while scratching his head looking worried "she never acted like this before.. not even back on earth.." Hunk said with the sound of concern on his voice, what the paladins mostly Hunk and Lance don't know is that Pidge did act like that for multiple times but they never payed attention as much as now, since they're much closer, literally.

"I am afraid that Pidge must be hurt but does not want us to know so we won't worry about it.." Allura said "well we do kinda know and we _are_ worried" Hunk exclaimed "calm down everybody, I'm sure if I go talk to her and ask what's going on she'll explain.. hopefully" Shiro said his heart aching for the little one "then what're you waiting for? Go talk to Pidge!" Keith said his blood rushing ready to beat up anything that's worrying his friend.

Shiro left the common room heading towards Pidge's room ready to deal with whatever and just make her feel better.

He stands infront of her door for a second the knocks on it softly not wanting to bother her too much, a faint "who is it?" Comes from the other side and he answers with "it's me, Shiro.. can I come it?" A bit of silence the a soft tired answer of "yeah"

Shiro opens the door then steps in saying softly "are.. you okay? Everybody's worried about you y'know.." she sits up from her bed her eyes very tired and looks up at her leader with silence "it's not like you to be this quite.. are you alright?" Shiro asks with a soft and quite voice, Pidge looks at him for a second the tears start streaming down her face and sobs, quite sobs "I-I'm so sorry" Pidge hardly gets out the sentence because of her crying "whoaw there, there's no need to cry! There's no need to be sorry either, just tell me what's wrong?" Shiro steps to her bed sitting next to her and giving her a gentle embrace "I don't know! I just feel sad all the time then I feel angry and sad again and I'm so done with life! I hate everything and I hate myself and I hate being a paladin cause I _suck_ and I feel like I'm worthless and and a-and!" Her sobbing becomes more powerful and more tears stream down her face, Shiro starts stroking her back staying quite for a moment to see if she's done the says "someone like you should never hate them self, Pidge you're amazing and without you we're nothing in this team, you're _the_ smartest person I've known and you're still young! C'mon, it bothers me to see our smart paladin to be like this.. and not just me, everybody else!" He tries his hardest to be encouraging to make her feel better "now I'm sure this is not the only thing that's bothering you.. I noticed you being in actual pain and clutching your stomach for the past two days.. care to tell me what's up?" "Oh.. um.." she wipes her tears and sniffs a bit looking embarrassed "well I.. I'm.. I don't know how to say this.." she tries to ignore eye contact with him "I'm on my per-period.." she squeals trying to say it as quite as possible "you're what?" Shiro questions, _'please don't make me say that again I hate it'_ she thinks "I'm on my period.." she says with a quite tone that still can be heard, and with that Shiro froze staring at the wall just taking it in then he starts to laugh, how could he not understand? She's a teenage girl for gods sake this should've been obvious! "We'll how am I going to explain it to the others?" He smiles at her "DON'T! And I mean it! It's embarrassing enough for me to tell you, I don't need everyone else to know.. I've made you all worried sick and it's just me having my hormones playing around, but it's okay to tell Allura since y'know she's a girl.." "well I'm not sure she'll know what it _is_ but I'll try" he stood up "if you need anything tell me, I'll be sure to help with anything you need" he pats her head and heads for the door "oh and don't you dare think you are worthless! If I hear that word coming out of your mouth again, god only knows what I'll do to you" he smirks and leaves her room, Pidge feels a little lighter after her conversation with Shiro and a little embarrassed.

Not long after Pidge and Shiro had that conversation Pidge heard a knock coming from her door, she groaned and asked "who is it?" "It's Allura" "come in" Allura enters with a look of concern on her face "Pidge I-" Allura got cut off by Pidge raising her hand and saying "guess you wanna know about my period because shiro just explained to you?" "Well, yes, I know he did ask me to not visit you since you're very tired and I can see that but forgive me, I was so worried about this _monthly cycle_ that female earthlings have, it doesn't sound normal at all!" Allura exclaimed having a worried yet curious look "well it is normal and we have to deal with it for a week or less or some even more" "does it hurt to _bleed_?" Allura asks "well the first couple days it does but after that not really" Pidge answers laughing at the question "you Alteans don't have anything similar to this?" "Oh dear no! I would never imagine having this horrible thing to go through every month!"

Even though Pidge was very tired she liked the conversation thet she and Allura had, it was nice to have another female on the crew even though they don't share much similarities but she enjoyed it, Corran even sneaked in a couple questions here and there every once in a while to Pidge, and with time the other paladins one by one understood what was going on with Pidge, first being Lance since he does have sisters, then Hunk who Lance told what was happening, then Keith who took the longest to understand, after they all grasped the idea of Pidge and her cycle they started to treat her nicer in their own way, shiro giving her breaks in their trainings, Hunk cooking her delicious foods that are similar to the ones on earth, Lance making her laugh by teasing Keith and the others, Keith being extra nice and helping her with everything she needs, Allura having girl talk and showing her games she used to play in Altea, Corran being her shoulder to cry on when she feels emotional and him giving her pep talk.

After all, she finds having her period is not so bad, and she kinda enjoys it when it comes.

* * *

 **I might make something similar to this story sooner or later but with more content, I made this at 3am so yeah..**


End file.
